femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiyo (Brave 10)
Kaiyo (Brave 10) Kaiyo is a gorgeous skillful ninja and one of the Iga. She has control over the insects and is a spellcaster. She is Okatsu's sister ( who has control over the snakes). Appearance Kaiyo is a woman with long spiky dark purple hair and light purple eyes, with makeup. She has huge breasts and wears a short white dress, with a matching white long cape scarf, which holds by a insect jewelry. She wears a long dark glove, which she takes off during her battle with both Sasuke and Kakei, as well as a red left wristband. She also has a long pink sash back and front, which descends down to her ankles. She wears sandals and thigh highs. Personality Kaiyo is arrogant and gleeful, just like her sister. She is devious - like when Sasuke snuck up behind ordering her to leave and she refused because she has been instructed to kill all the braves. He told her to prepare prepare to die and she surprisingly gave him a kiss, putting an poisonous insect in his mouth. He jumped away and she teases him for rejecting her kiss. Plot Kaiyo made her debut in episode 10 as one of the Iga League of Five ninja assassins. She was sent to kill Brave 10 members Kakei and Sasuke, but also claims she hates them because they killed her villainess sister. Kaiyo gleefully attacks using swarms of insects as primary weapons. She casts a spell, protecting herself from harm high on an earthen pillar. Sasuke gets near her once on the pilar, but Kaiyo uses a surprise kiss to transfer a poisonous bug. The insects poison Kakei as well and Kaiyo laughs as they are dying. The battle turns against Kaiyo when an artificial darkness falls. Her insects fly away in confusion. Kakei and Sasuke counter attack destroying her pillar. Kaiyo still believes she is beyond harm as Sasuke traps her with his poisonous vine. Kaiyo struggles against the vines as they constrict, unable to cast a spell. Kaiyo pleads as the poison spreads, while Kakei and Sasuke silently look on. Kaiyo collapses to the ground ground, near death. Kakei says dismissively “Let me put you out of your misery”. Kakei shoots with his explosive riffle, obliterating Kaiyo. Scan Mods cleanup & some alterations (i.e. eyebrows added) Kaiyo_237_edit 2_small.png|Kaiyo arrogantly rides into battle on giant insect Kayou_10_9039_239_edit crop.png|Pre-battle show off (scan mod) Kayou_10_0903_251_edit.PNG|Kaiyo explaining they have no chance against her power Kayou_10_0920_259_edit 3 small.PNG|Ready for Battle (scan mod) Kayou_10_1500_edit 4.PNG|Casts spell (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Above Harm.PNG|Above harm and in control (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Treetop.PNG|Conniving (scan mod) Kayou_10_1529_299_edit_small.PNG|Worried that opponents might be more powerful than she initially thought Kayou_Collage_Kiss.PNG|Kaiyo poisons Sasuke with a a kiss (scan mod) Kayou_10_1543_edit.PNG|Snide after kiss (scan mod) Kayou_10_1646_edit.PNG|Laughs at dying opponents (scan mod) Kayou_11_2118_edit 2.PNG|Confident she will be victorious (scan mod) Kayou_12__1022_352_edit 5.png|Doubts her power momentarily (scan mod) Kayou_12_1026.png|Kaiyo believes vines cannot harm her (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Ensnared 6.PNG|Trapped by Sasuke's constricting poison vine (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Constricted 3_SMALL.PNG|Vines constrict (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Poisoned 4_small.PNG|Kaiyo struggles against binds and poison (scan mod) Kayou_Collage_Demise Redo 2 small.PNG|Succumbing to poison - redo (scan mod) Kayou_12_1100.PNG|Kakei dismissively shoots and disintegrates Kaiyo Kaiyo Originals 1.PNG|Kaiyo unmodified screenshots 1 Kaiyo Originals 2.PNG|Kaiyo unmodified screenshots 2 Kaiyo Originals 3.PNG|Kaiyo unmodified screenshots 3 Kayou_10_1448_275_edit 5.png|Conniving (extended) Category:2010s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Anime Villainess Category:Cape Category:Choker Necklace Category:Evil Laugh Category:Low Cut Top Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: Poison Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Assassin Category:Witch Category:Devious Category:Vain Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Humiliated Category:Failed Seduction Category:Thigh High Stockings